


Attack of The Fluff

by MomentsAuthor09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Finnrey, No Last Jedi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Slow Burn, The Last Jedi Never existed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomentsAuthor09/pseuds/MomentsAuthor09
Summary: With The First Order Recovering From Their Defeat At Starkiller Base. We Focus On The Story of Two Dorks Finn and Rey





	1. The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> AN: (The Title + Summary is most almost certainly going to change i'm just not to sure how to describe the story at this point as its gonna be a long one)  
> Also i'm not a fantastic Story Teller my past Fanfic's have ended up a mess due to my poor Grammar. So please watch out for that! Also my Star Wars knowledge isn't the greatest so please do abuse me down in the comments for any hiccups i make on that front! 
> 
> Overall i would appreciate some constructive criticism as i know i'm not so great at writing but i still enjoy it!

Attack of The Fluff Chapter 1  
Poe Dameron stood over Finn’s lifeless after his brutal battle with Kylo Ren in the snowy conditions of Starkiller base some three months ago. Three months, 7 weeks, 95 days, 2,280 hours, 136,800 minutes, 8,208,000 Seconds.  
When visiting Finn people’s eyes would either be focused on Finn himself or the clock that indicated the time passed since his arrival at the med bey.  
That dreaded clock would shred the heart out of those of the resistance as the despite the lack of time Finn’s name became aware to them, his name was among legend.  
The man who had the bravery to escape from the never-ending torture of the first order, the man who returned home one of the greatest pilots the resistance has ever seen, the man who was the hero of the Starkiller and the man who got slashed in the back for his girl. 

But the clock would tear Poe and BB-8 apart more than the rest as they were some of the very few people in the galaxy who were proud to call Finn a ‘friend’. But the striking duo of BB-8 and Poe knew of another out there who it would destroy even more.

But today nobody was looking at the clock, all eyes were of Finn as the medics were confident to pull Finn from his coma as their results pointed to a Significant increase in his health over the past week and a half. 

BB-8 slowly drifted up to his master’s legs making light contact with his shins. “Hey you don’t be nervous this is Finn we are talking about he’s going to be okay, brave as a lion” 

“Of Course” BB-8 replied with a swift beep. 

“Just like you big guy” Poe knelt down to his best friend rushing his hands all over his head. 

“Excuse me love birds but this is no place for flirting” Martha one of the younger doctors teased towards the pair raising her eyebrows whilst posing a wide smile. 

“Sorry Miss Pearl but this is nothing compared to what we do behind closed doors maybe you should come watch sometime ” Poe cheekily replied as Martha turned her head back to operating on Finn doing a poor job hiding her eminence blush.  
Poe turned to BB-8 giving him a quick wink boasting that there was another girl on this base who was head over heels for him. 

“Show off” BB-8 returned sharply. 

“Hey don’t think I overheard you the other day gloating to all the other BB units in the hanger your role in finding the map to Master Skywalker” 

BB-8 glanced back up to Finn trying to change the conversation as quickly as possible “You know for once Rey isn’t here, I hate seeing humans cry” He Beeped in a depressed tone as he and his master both faced each over. 

“Why would she be crying?” 

BB-8 turned back towards the bad they stood at the head of.  
‘Finn’ of course Poe thought, in the few minutes he had to speak with the scavenger from Jakku after they returned from the victory on Starkiller base, her compassion and care for the ex-Stormtrooper was colossal. 

“Right he’s waking up everyone on standby!” Dr Kalonia announced as her team all looked on towards Finn ready to pounce. “Awakening in 5,4,3,2,1…..” 

“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” Finn shot up screaming in agony. 

“The trauma is catching up with him!” Martha blurted out almost immediately.

“Yes, Miss Smith I am aware, as should you be, carry out procedure 57!” Dr. Kalonia ordered, but compared to the screams of Finn it sounded like a whisper.

“ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH” The screams continued as tears were also pouring down Finn’s face, it wasn’t just the pain and the terror of the battle with Kylo Ren that was catching up with him it was all those years of torture as FN-2187 the abuse of Captain Phasma and of course worse of all the loneliness. 

Poe had never felt so helpless in his entire life as he watched the life being poured out of Finn’s body. A man he owed so much too, a man he cared for, a man without he wouldn’t be standing here today without and all he could do was stand there and watch the horror.  
BB-8, on the other hand had other ideas he sped off from his master's side to search the room for some high ground where Finn would be able to get a view of the droid. Once he found a spot that was viewable from Finn’s perspective and he began to play a recording, a hologram recording and slowly but surely Finn’s screaming reduced to silence. 

“We’ll see each over again I believe that”  
Finn watched closely as eyes struggled to process what was going on. Until then in it was so clear but also unclear at the same time as the most beautiful girl Finn had ever come across pressed her lips, those beautiful lips to his forehead. A smile extended across his face erasing the terror of moments ago “Rey” he whispered and he gently felt his eyes shut and returned to sleep. 

“He’s stable” Dr. Kalonia confirmed as Finn’s head hit his three- month old pillow. Poe breathed a sigh of relief and BB-8 celebrated with joy just before returning to his master's side. 

“Right he is asleep for now, not within a coma anymore, we're going to have to give him a few days to recover to make sure this doesn’t happen again but I do promise your friend will be just fine” 

“Thank you Dr. Kalonia” Poe replied heading to the exit door and back onto the Resistance base corridors with BB-8 as always following close behind. 

 

“That Recording of Rey and Finn where did you pick that up buddy?” Poe asked his companion with curiosity. 

But before BB-8 had the chance to reply to Poe there was a huge noise coming from just around the corner Poe peaked his head around the corner to see what was going on. He saw a stampede of people rushing towards the exits. Poe and BB-8 immediately presumed that they were coming under attack, the accelerated towards the pack before… “Poe” “DD-8” 

“Brad it’s BB-8” Poe informed his one of his best friends in the resistance as they stopped right in front of him with thousands upon thousands still sprinting to the exits over Bradley’s shoulder.  
“Oh yeah really should remember that one, sorry DB-8” Poe rolled his eye at his friend's incompetence yet again, but then immediately switched back on to the situation. 

“Brad what in gods name is going on are we under attack, should we head to the X-Wings to launch an attack” 

“That’s if you want to have your execution streamed live across the galaxy after shooting down the last Jedi in the galaxy!”

Poe felt roles had been reversed in their usual interactions as Poe was staring at his friend in confusion. ”What do you mean?”  
“It’s Luke Skywalker in the falcon he is HOME!”  
Poe’s eyes lit up with excitement if Luke Skywalker was here on D’Qar in the millennium falcon she had done it! Rey had brought Luke Skywalker home!


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Returns to D'Qar after three months and only one thing is on her mind

Despite her Jedi training over the past three months on Ahch- To and the extravaganza prior to that she was still taken away by how much green there was In the whole galaxy as the vast plains of green of the current resistance base came into view. But then the quickly the green took a backseat for what came into view next. Just in front of where the falcon was secluded to land was the whole of the resistance and even from the height they were at Rey could hear their chants "Skywalker, Skywalker, Skywalker, Skywalker!" This brought a smile to her face and rotated her head around where her Master was stood.

"Hey- L" No Luke to be seen, just Artoo. "Artoo where did Luke go?"

"Through there" he beeped in a depressed tone.

Rey stood up from her seat next to chewy on the falcon to see her Master. Luke was sat in the back of the falcon with his head slammed onto the table with three porgs crawling all over his shoulder, Rey smiled as it was without a doubt adorable.

"Hey Luke"

Luke's head slowly lifted from the table to face the new Jedi "That's Master Skywalker to you"

"But I thought considering we were returning to the base and resting I didn't have to call you Master-"

"Resting, Resting?" Luke chuckled to himself "Do you think Kylo Ren and the first order are resting?" Luke Posed to his young apprentice.

"Well yeah I did almost slice his face in half on Starkiller base Master, going to take a long time to sort that mess out" Rey pondered on it for a moment "A really long time"

Luke chuckled again "I like you, Rey, you're a good kid" Luke did it again he gave that look that confused Rey like he knew so much more. Luke patted his Padawan on his shoulder as he walked past her to where Chewy and Artoo were situated stroking the later.

Luke peered out of the window to see the crowd and the chanting still going on "Skywalker, Skywalker, Skywalker!"

"Don't be afraid" Rey blurted out causing Chewy, Artoo, and Luke to spin round and face the former Jakuu scavenger. Luke knew immediately she had gained access to his thoughts as he had let his guard down for a split second. This is not the first time this has happened, the force was well and truly strong with this one.

"You feel like you have passed it, you feel like your not good enough, you feel like your not the Luke Skywalker that the legend says" Rey offers support to the aging man who she really struck a bond within these past few months.

"But It's true, this Luke Skywalker is not the one of old"

"Well this Luke Skywalker was good enough for me" She took a few steps towards her master and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. Luke immediately felt uncomfortable but then he tried to put himself in her shoes. 15 years alone on Jakku and these past 3 months with his guidance she probably saw him as a sort of father figure her second father figure after Han, Han…

Chewie's growl from behind the embrace demanding they got out of the way, this caused Rey to end the hug and step to the side with her master so Chewie and Artoo could squeeze past and exit the now landed Falcon.

Luke noticed a few tears slowly making their way down Rey's cheeks "Don't tell me your crying over an old man or is it because you get to see the boy again" That Comment set a light bulb off in Rey, Luke noticed the way Rey's face lit up like it had never done before, her eyebrows racing upwards and her smile extending as far as the galaxy.

"FINNN" She almost screamed she tried to hide it from her Master who had been training her how to defeat Sith Lords not scream like little children, which is where that scream was going just at the thought of Finn. She found it almost embarrassing, she was a Jedi now and from her lessons so far on the Jedi's history and culture they weren't the kind to cuddle up in a ball at night struggling to get to the sleep due to the thought of a boy a, wonderful gorgeous boy, who they have seen in the reality for less than 24 hours. She was always very conscious that Luke was probably very aware of her crush on Finn she always tried to put the thought of him aside during Luke's presence especially during her training, but sometimes he slipped back into her mind.

**2 and ½ Months ago**

L _uke would shout "Concentrate Rey, Concentrate!" during her meditation when the thought of Finn would slowly creep back into her mind along with worry. Was Finn okay? Was he awake from his coma? Was he thinking about her? Oh god, what if Finn didn't return her feelings and just wanted to be friends which would be fine but still, Ugh stupid pathetic feelings._

_"REY!"_

_Rey suddenly realized where she was on the edge of a cliff on Ach-To. She spun round to her master who was just shaking his head and stormed off up the never-ending hilltops._

_"Master Skywalker I'm sorry it's just-" Rey tried following the Jedi up to the hill._

_"Leave it, kid, go to sleep"_

_The Next morning Rey's eyes slowly opened to reveal Artoo staring right at her and then after a few seconds he began giggling like someone of her age, she had never seen this behavior from a droid before._

_"What is it Artoo?" She now sat up straight but with the cover still wrapped around her naked body._

_The droid continued to giggle but he still continued to reply without any words._

_"Atroo!" Rey was getting a little impatient now._

_The droid then settled its self and began to play a hologram… It was a recording of herself sleeping and she was making a noise repeating it over and over again, maybe it wasn't a noise perhaps she was saying something. She leaned in closer still holding the bed sheets tightly._

_"Finn…" a pause "Finn….." every few seconds she would repeat the name. She blushed hard extremely hard remembering the dream she had last night that Finn was on the island with her, they were on the edge of the cliff their legs brushing one another's whilst dangling them over the edge and their hands were entwined, it was so peaceful, so perfect._

_"Rey has crush" Artoo stated._

_"No, I don't!" Rey held the bed covers with one blanket while aggressively pointing a finger at the droid._

_"Liar"_

_Rey pondered for a moment "Alright maybe I do…" She was kind of comfortable telling Artoo as she was all but naked baring a bed sheet in front of him exposing her neck and collarbones. "But if you tell anyone I swear ill…." This was meant to be the moment where she would say something aggressive and menacing like she did a million times back on Jakku before putting someone on the floor. But this was Artoo how could you say something aggressive towards him, he's just ultra-adorable and he isn't even the most adorable droid she knew, she cast her mind back to BB-8 the first real friend she ever had._

_"Just keep it yourself okay" She dropped the finger._

_"Anything you ask" The droid exited leaving Rey alone to get ready for another day of Jedi training._

**Present**

Rey began to sprint outside the falcon following Chewy and Artoo there was a huge round of applause for when she exited and then an even bigger applause just a few seconds later the chants for her master resumed to an even louder volume. But she didn't care for her applause she only had one thing on her mind, Finn. Her eyes searched the crowd for him, no Finn to be seen she rubbed her eyes and had another attempt assuming maybe it was down to how exhausted she was after three months training. But on the second attempt of searching through the crowd, there was no Finn not on the third either or the fourth or the fifth. Finn wasn't there she felt her heart sink as she dreamt many scenarios of their reunion in her dreams but none of her dreams played out like this. She felt a little awkward she was just stood there on the D'Qar runway she felt lonely again. Despite the crowd of people cheering right in front of her, she felt lonely. Because there was nobody to speak, to nobody to go to, no Finn. She glanced over to the right to see Luke and General Organa embraced into a hug mourning the loss of Han together at the head of the crowd, it was best not to disturb over there, it was their time.

"Rey, Rey! Rey's back!"

She spun around to see BB-8 almost bouncing up and down with joy her face lit up as she began to sprint towards her favorite droid in the galaxy.

"BB-8!" She knelt down and wrapped her arms around the droid "It's so good to see you again" back on Jakuu people would probably begin to stare for hugging a droid as they wouldn't see the sentimental value just really good scraps of metal that could be traded in for a pretty lofty amount of portions. Yes, the thought did cross her mind for a split second of trading in but only for a split second and that was the single best decision she had ever made in her life.

Rey pulled back from the droid but was still crouched down to its height "Where the hell is everyone?" Rey asked which was a translation from in her head "Where the hell is the piece of art they call Finn?"

"Welltodayfinnwaswakingupfromhiscomaandthenhewokeupandwentalittlecrazythenwentbacktosleepthenweleftthemedbayandthenweheardthatyouwerecomingbacksowewenttomeetyouandthenthedoctorschasedafterustellingfinnwasawakeyetagainjustdruggedupanditwouldusefulifsomoneifsomonewastheretocomforthimsobradleyandpoewentbacktofinnandicameheretomeetyou"

"Erm sorry BB-8 I think you might have to slow that down a little bit as I don't think I caught a word you just said if they even were words" Rey replied a little taken back as it did sound like BB-8 was about to explode delivering that story

"Long story short let's go and see Finn" Rey's eyes lit up again like they did the most recent time Finn was mentioned and BB-8 did a little giggle similar to Artoo's the night Rey was caught whispering Finn's name in her sleep but Rey failed to register it.

Rey began to sprint towards the base racing ahead of BB-8 which later turned out to be a poor move as she couldn't remember where the med bay was located from when she was last on D'Qar three months ago. So she let BB-8 take the lead but followed in close proximity.

Eventually, BB-8 decreased his speed and stopped right outside a door. Rey nearly clattered into the BB unit when stopping because she was travelling at such a high speed.

She was both excited and nervous as this could plan out many ways like in her dreams, just none of them took place in the medical bay.

"I can do this, I can do this" She muttered very quietly to herself so BB-8 couldn't hear her. A meditation would have probably helped her at this moment in time but she couldn't wait any longer to see his face again no matter what condition. It had been too long, far too long…

And with that, she decided to open the door and she entered midway through a conversation that was already taking place.

"Yeah it's good to see you up and better, well anything is better than-" It was at the point Poe noticed Rey's presence in the room. "Before" his sentence dribbled to a finish.

"Finn" Rey spluttered out after a moment at just staring at each over from the bed to the door.

"Rey" he repeated in the same tone, his mouth twitched into a smile.

They just stared at each over in silence just taking it in that they were both in the same room again feeding off of each over's breath.

"I think we will give you a minute" Poe announced as he got up from the seat beside Finn's bed.

"Yeah" Bradley agreed and the pair along with BB-8 walked out the door to go and find Snap and couple others.

As soon as the door shut Rey approached Finn's bed where he was sat up in a white t-shirt on with shorts of the same colour. Rey didn't really process any of that information it was Finn alive, healthy and right in front of her.

She went to hug him it was so full on almost like the hug at Starkiller base she threw himself at him the same way she did that day. Finn settled his chin on her shoulder it was so comforting for both within the hug exactly like that day. And they both just wanted to stay wrapped in each other's arms exactly like that day. Only this time Rey was leaning over Finn's med bed.

After a minute of just holding each over in silence and Finn making patterns on her back, they broke apart.

"I missed you so much," She said whilst placing herself on the uncomfortable chair that Poe had just been sat on.

"Well I have only been awake for 15 minutes, but yeah in those 15 minutes I missed the hell out of you" Rey laughed as Finn pulled of beaming smile.

Once Rey had got settled within the chair Finn began to smile even more and began to point at her.

"You-You" were the words that Finn manged to get out of his mouth.

"What is it what?" Rey began to panic "Do I have something on my face?" Rey began patting all over the face screaming in her head 'Not now please not now!' not wanting to be embarrassed in front of Finn.

Finn chuckled at the way she rapidly patted all over her face, "No your hair, you changed your hair" he spoke ever so softly

"Oh" Rey replied as it was not what she expected to hear. She stroked her hair which was now down rather in her three usual buns. "Do you want me to change it back?"

"No, I like it"

Rey doesn't really know what it is but those 4 words 4 simple everyday words made her heart do crazy things she never expected anyone would ever be able to do to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay Hopefully that wasn't so bad.........
> 
> Sorry for no actual Rey in this chapter their will be lots of her in the next so don't worry + Lots of Finnrey with the reunion!


End file.
